Realistic Dream
by Shinobu-An
Summary: Kaijou lost to Touou and Kise's feeling down..? Because of..? Open up this story and there's a better story line XD ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Ohhh kaaay! So, this is my first time writing a BL fic and also my first fic for KnB so go easy on me for the Reviews alright?**

**So anyway, yeah, just go ahead and read this story XD, it's just a one-shot cause... _ so enough of my blabber alright?**

**Plot: This takes place right after their loss with Touou (in the anime only, i'm sorry i did not read the manga orz...), Kise was feeling restless and having weird dreams... Exactly what kind of weird dreams?**

**Pairing: AomineXKise**

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. KUROKO NO BASUKE. HONESTLY IF I DID, IT WOULD HAVE THE GENRE 'YAOI' IN IT. I'M SORRY, BUT I DO NOT OWN IT XD**

* * *

"_Aominecchi! Let's play a round of basket!" I threw the ball to him, hoping he would catch it but he walked away. "Aominecchi! Just one more time..?" I called out to him but it seems like he didn't hear me. He kept walking forward and never looked back, walking into the darkness… Away from me… "Aominecchi..!" I called out reaching out my hands, but, he was gone. _

"Aominecchi..!" he woke up, panting heavily, wondering what the heck did he just dreamt about? But really though, he has been thinking about that man a little too much recently. His heart was racing, cold sweat, all just from seeing a dream of the man he looked up to, because of him, Kise started basketball and managed to claim the title of one of the Generation of Miracles. Kise really looked up to him but he lost to him once again in that match, now he thinks of him more than before. What the hell was going on? Was he really such a deep existence to him? Kise dug his head between his knees and closed his eyes to calm down, only he couldn't, Aomine's face when he first saw him smiling and playing basketball appeared, Kise felt his face heating up, it was burning. He snapped open his eyes and went to the toilet to cool himself. What the hell was happening to him?

Kise rushed out the house after his breakfast and ran to school, he slept in that day after getting out of the toilet. He ran as fast as he could and barely made it to the school gates. "Haah~ Just in time…" he sighed as the school bell rang and he headed up to his class.

"Ohh~ Kise!" Kise turned around and saw Kasamatsu sempai. "O-oh~ Sempai! What's up?" Kasamatsu put a hand on Kise's shoulder. "Kise, don't tell me you're still caught up with that loss? There's more to come! Cheer up!" Kise appreciated his sempai's thought but that just wasn't it, he had a gut feeling it wasn't. "Thanks sempai! I really appreciate that thought, I'm going into class now!" He lied to the sempai he respected, with his reassuring smile, Kasamatsu thought all was okay, he smiled and made his way back to the senior block. Kise sighed as his sempai walked away. Feeling guilty for deceiving him. Kise walked into class, the girls gawking all over him, with him returning them with a smile, he was a model after all.

School ended for that day. He decided to hang out with his friends for awhile at the arcade, girls recognizing him everywhere, his friends being jealous of him and having privilege at the local family restaurant, he didn't feel one bit happy even though he had everything. They finished up their last conversation and said their parting words, Kise went the opposite way from everyone else. There was no club activities for today, everyone needed rest and Kise awfully needed some time to think about what was wrong with him recently. That guy had been popping up in his head a little too much, causing him to lose his focus and his heart having these weird thumping movements and sudden pain inside. Could he be sick? No, that wouldn't be possible, it had been a long time since he had a cold. Kise went up to his apartment to see a familiar face sitting right out his apartment door.

"Yo…. Kise…" Aomine waved a hand at the stunned Kise, under his arm was a basketball, he stood up and walked over to Kise.

"A-Aominecchi…" Kise voiced out his name, shocked and his heart was beating loud and fast, as if on a match, "What are you doing here..?" Kise asked.

"How bout' a round of basket?" Aomine threw him the ball and Kise caught it, confusion on his face.

"Why..?"

"Why?! What are you asking Kise, let's do a little reminisce shall we?"

"Didn't we already do some during that last game?"

"Heh, then take this as the last one."

Those were heavy words coming from Aomine, this one last match could actually cause something to change, but what was he expecting?

"Then I'll take you up on that offer, Aominecchi." Kise threw the ball back to him. "I won't lose this time"

"Beat me if you can."

They made their way to the local basketball court and made the rules, first person to reach the score of 10 wins.

First shot, Kise. "Whoa! It's the first time I shot first!"

"You won't beat me the next time"

Second and third shot, Aomine, "Told you.."

Fourth, fifth and sixth, Kise. "Aominecchi, isn't this a little to easy..? I've already gotten 4 points!"

Aomine snickered and continued on with the game.

Seventh shot, Aomine. "One more.." He grinned at Kise.

Eighth and ninth shots, Aomine. "Kise, are you sure you've practiced much?" he laughed

Tenth and eleventh shot, Kise, "Aominecchi, don't underestimate me just yet"

The two of them were really enjoying this, a true precious memory to add on.

Twelfth shot, Kise. "Three more Aominecchi. Three more." As Kise said that, he thought of the consequences, and looked over at Aomine, Kise wondered just why Aomine didn't seem like he was playing his best and then he noticed, there was something different about him today.

Thirteenth and fourteenth shots, Aomine. "Try harder Kise!" Aomine laughed. Kise still wondered what was bothering Aomine, Kise wanted to stop the game and just sit down and talk to him but no, this game could actually decide fate.

Fifteenth shot, Kise. "Aominecchi, is something wrong today..?" Kise asked as he dribbled the ball, he couldn't hide his question anymore and straightforwardly asked. "No, nothing." Aomine answered as he stole the ball and managed to get it into the hoop. "Nothing at all, Kise."

Sixteenth shot, Aomine.

Seventeenth shot, Kise. Kise was ahead by a point now, he had to keep this up, currently winning 9-8. "Kise, if you win this game, I'll tell you something… if you don't, you have to tell me okay?" Aomine spoke up. Kise felt his heart squeeze, he suddenly knew exactly what Aomine meant and decided, he had to win.

Eighteenth shot, Kise. He won, for the first time. He won. He had mixed feelings now, what was Aomine going to tell him? How was he going to take it? Exactly what was Kise expecting?

"A-Aominecchi… so wha-" Kise got interrupted by Aomine's hug. Aomine hugged him from behind and Kise felt his face heat up, he knew it was red and it wasn't from the exercise they just did. "A-A-A-Aominecchi..?!" Kise exclaimed trying to pry his arms away from him. "Kise… I love you…" Aomine whispered into his ear. He felt his face heat up even more. His heart was beating louder and louder, Kise actually thought why a guy like him could actually cause him to feel this way, could it be… he felt the same way..? Kise, suddenly realizing that, let his legs give way, face flushed and heart thumping as loudly as ever, he wondered if even Aomine could hear it. "Kise…" Aomine kneeled down on one knee in front of Kise, putting one hand on his cheek. "Kise, what do you feel about me?" Aomine asked, face full of concern of Kise's answer. "I… uh…. Ummm… I …. Don't… hate you…" Kise tried saying those three words but failed miserably, Aomine smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Ah…" Kise was caught by surprise and tried to break free but only made his situation 'worse' with Aomine inserting his tongue into Kise's mouth. Exploring the blonde's mouth thoroughly, making sure every place was licked, "nngh… Ao….mine…." Kise managed, trying to break free, Kise felt a hand go up his shirt, "….!" Kise hit Aomine on his head and finally broke free from the kiss. "Hah… Hah…" Kise panted from lack of oxygen. "So, how was that kiss from someone you don't hate?" Aomine teased which only made Kise go all red, "….Not… bad… I guess…" Kise looked away, stood up, grabbed his bag and walked away. "Hey, Kise, can I stay over tonight?" Aomine asked, causing Kise to turn even redder, "You're enjoying this aren't you?!" Kise exclaimed. Aomine smirked and grabbed Kise by the shoulder and the both of them headed back to Kise's apartment.

"Ah!" Kise woke up, panting heavily, what dream was that? It seemed so real! He looked around his room. Yeah, it was only a dream. A dream of him and that Aomine…. Doing… something…. Kise's face flushed and his heart thumped louder, then he realized his underwear was a little soggy, he looked down and flushed even further. "Awww… I'm so gonna get Aomine for this…" Kise muttered. This was definitely one of those dreams he hopes would come true. Only, wait, what was he thinking?! Kise hid his flushed face in between his knees. Man, such a dream was really…

A blow to his heart…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how was my first BL fic? XD i tried my best... :( hahahahaha well, if sorry if they're OOC... orz..._ and um... i'm really looking forward to your Reviews, Favorites and Follows! **

**Thank you for reading :)))**

**Arigatou Gozaimashitaaaa~~~~**

**~Shinobu An~**


End file.
